Lo que significa Pansy
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "Era complicada, qué quieren que les diga. Complicada hasta decir basta. Podía pasar de comportarse como una niña de cinco años presumida a la madre de todo dios. Odiaba las borracheras, pero eso no impedía que el whisky de fuego le entrara por la garganta cuando estaba frustrada enojada o triste. Contradictoria como ella sola y como su adolescencia"


**Disclamer: **Lo que reconozcan, es, por motivos obvios, de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Las serpientes de Slytherin" en el foro "La sala de Menesteres"_

_Además, el fic está basado en una petición realizada por Samanta Black en "Petición de fics" en el foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

**Lo que significa Pansy**

_"Pansy siempre ha sido una algarabía de sentimientos incomprensibles para mí y aunque se haya esforzado a lo largo de los años por transmitirme el significado de algunos de ellos no ha obtenido muchos resultados. A mí sigue escapándoseme cómo un ser humano normal puede llorar cuando está muy contento, por ejemplo."_

_Theodore Nott, Futuro Perfecto, Metanfetamina_

* * *

El día que descubrí que Pansy Parkinson no sabía pintarse las uñas lo recuerdo muy bien. Estábamos en la sala común, mientras ella intentaba ponerse un poco de esmalte para la salida a Hogsmeade. Conocía la teoría, todo el mundo conoce la teoría, ¡sólo hay que ponerte el maldito esmalte sobre la uña! Pues bien, Parkinson lo hacía en todo el dedo. Sus manos temblaban como si tuviese noventa años o más (creo que McGonagall lo haría mejor, y todo el mundo sabía que esa mujer se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los cien) y en consecuencia sus manos quedaban embadurnados de esa masa verde que llamaba esmalte, olía a rayos y se pegosteaba en todas partes.

Siempre pensé que las mujeres nacían con esos talentos naturales que parecen tener todas, pero no. Pansy Parkinson sabía maquillarse porque Daphne le había enseñado bastante bien, pero se pintaba las uñas de pena y caminaba en tacones como ganso cojo. Eso sí, era tan complicada como todas las mujeres, con esas manías de decir las cosas y no decirlas, creerse superior y tener una irritante costumbre a gritonearle a todos. Menos a Daphne, creo que porque eran las mejores amigas.

A mí me gritaba que era un pervertido de mente cochina, a Draco pasó seis meses enteros gritándole y discutiendo hasta que cortaron por enésima vez. La verdad es que todo el mundo sabía que algo le pasaba al rubio repeinado de Malfoy, pero sólo Nott sabía que era con exactitud. Creo que porque lo adivinó, porque si Malfoy no le contaba las cosas a Crabbe y Goyle era que no se las iba a contar a nadie. Y luego, por supuesto, Pansy también le gritaba al pobre de Theodore Nott, que aguantaba la tormenta con estoicidad, alzando una ceja, para luego responderle con calma a Parkinson… que volvía a empezar a tratarlo como la madre que nunca había tenido.

Era complicada, qué quieren que les diga. Complicada hasta decir basta. Podía pasar de comportarse como una niña de cinco años presumida a la madre de todo dios. Odiaba las borracheras, pero eso no impedía que el whisky de fuego le entrara por la garganta cuando estaba frustrada enojada o triste. Contradictoria como ella sola y como su adolescencia. Con alcohol me daba miedo. Y eso que se sólo se emborrachó dos veces en esos primeros seis años en Hogwarts, muchas menos de las que yo lo hice, sólo para probarme a mí mismo que era mayor.

Mayor, qué carajos. Era un idiota. Quizá por eso Parkinson me trataba como tal. Al principio, cuando la conocí, nos llevábamos a rabiar. No soportábamos estar en la misma habitación más de dos segundos, porque yo tenía ese impulso de molestar a Draco cada dos segundos y ella de saltar a defenderlo. Luego nos dimos una tregua: la primera vez que Draco Malfoy demostró ser un imbécil con las mujeres. Todos lo éramos: Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y yo; pero fue Malfoy el que la embarró más visiblemente por esa maldita incapacidad para decirle que la quería. ¿Lo adivinan? No, nunca se lo dijo en esos años. A veces la adolescencia nos vuelve monstruos, qué le hacemos.

A la primera tregua le vinieron muchas más. Al final ya casi no me gritaba. Aunque seguía siendo igual de fea que siempre y Lily Moon, con quien se llevaba a rabiar incluso más que conmigo, no paraba de recordarle que debería matar a quien le había hecho esa nariz. Pero la maldita nariz era de familia: la tenían su padre y su tía y definitivamente no había manera de que ella no la tuviera. Además, se dejaba el cabello hasta los hombros y no tenía nunca una idea muy clara de cómo peinarse, aunque lo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles, habidas y por haber.

Creo que en el fondo era bonita. Tenía un no sé qué que te hacía voltear a verla, esas maneras entre aristocráticas y seductoras en el cuerpo de una niña que más bien se veían ridículas. Una adolescente que quería sentirse mujer, o sí, nos parecía ultra sofisticado, pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que es completa y absolutamente ridículo. Lo que tenía bonito eran los ojos cuando no echaban chispas. Eran cafés, más comunes que los de mi abuela, pero como color… chocolate. Nunca había visto esa tonalidad con tanta atención. Generalmente, la gente solía mirarla primero a ella, que tenía una belleza más real y tangible, pero luego volteaba la vista a Daphne y sus ojos verdes, el cabello siempre ordenado y un cuerpo escultural. Pero Daphne nunca vio a nadie que no fuera Nott.

En fin, esta es la historia de ella. De cómo me enseñó lo que era ser Slytherin más allá de los malos estigmas que rodeaban a la casa, lo que significaba mentir por los amigos, desear unas rosas de cumpleaños como cualquier chica, a demostrarme que a ratos era increíblemente lista, aunque Malfoy le chupara las neuronas. Hace poco me explicó que cuando se enamoraba de alguien, se enamoraba bien: como una completa idiota. Tiene razón, no hay otra forma de enamorarse de la gente.

Así me enamoré yo de ella: como un imbécil.

¿Acaso hay otra forma de enamorarse de Pansy Parkinson?

Nunca. Estaba mal de la cabeza algunas veces y siempre fue la mujer más caprichosa y contradictoria que conocí. Con un gran corazón para querer a aquellos que le importaban y una cara de desdén que no medía en enseñarle a todos aquellos que detestaba, empezando por su enemiga acérrima: Hermione Granger. No sé por qué tanto preocuparse por una chica con cabello de espantapárajos, total, si nunca iban a coincidir en los mismos círculos, ni les iban a gustar las mismas cosas y mucho menos los mismos chicos —aunque sigo teniendo la teoría de que ninguna de ellas tiene buen gusto—. ¿Para qué? Pero Pansy Parkinson era complicada, voluble, contradictoria y adolescente.

Al menos, ya dejó de preocuparse por Granger.

—¡Blaise! ¡Me han quedado horribles! —se vió las uñas. Sí, parece que se acaba de dar cuenta de que es un fiasco pintándoselas y que todas sus manos han quedado verdes y que eso, obviamente, no combina nada de nada con el vestido rojo que está usando.

—Ya veo.

Alcé una ceja al estilo Nott, pero a mí no me va ese estilo. ¿Dónde demonios aprendió a alzar una ceja en un gesto que denota que no sabe si decirle imbécil a quien le habla o morirse de aburrimiento allí mismo? ¿Por qué demonios le faltarán las ganas de vivir? En fin, recuerdo que no me salió demasiado bien y la fémina que está enfrente de mí parecía más un engendro que mujer fatal, con esa cara desesperada, esos ojos que marcan que, evidentemente, tener las uñas más pintadas es la tragedia de su vida. Y no dudo que lo sea.

—¿Tienes quita-esmalte? —le pregunté. Era mi única oferta: despintárselas. Y con eso, intentar deshacer el desastre que ella misma se hizo en las manos. No intenté arreglarlo de ninguna otra manera, después de todo, era consciente de que pintando las uñas probablemente era peor que ella. Y el tiempo me dio la oportunidad de confirmarlo. Sólo unos años y vería mi obra en sus uñas y sí: era penosa

—Creo que sí. —Frunció la nariz como si cualquier cosa y yo, por mi parte, puedo decir que incluso así, hay algo que me impactó en sus gestos que no me pasó nunca con ninguna otra chica. Me sigue pasando, pero ya me acostumbré a sus cambios de humor repentinos y a su extraña manera de ser. Pero a sus gestos no, aun hay algo seductor en la manera que tiene de morderse el labio cuando está frustrada con algo, y en ese fruncir de nariz. Algo seductor en los gestos más normales del mundo, sin necesidad de caídas de ojos o sonrisas estudiadas como las de Daphne Greengrass. Pansy Parkinson es un arquetipo de belleza más natural, más tangible, más real. Es una chica cualquiera—. Aquí está.

Me puso el bote enfrente. El supuesto quita-esmaltes ss una poción que remueve el esmalte mejor que las cosas que los _muggles _venden, pero es una lástima que tenga la misma forma de uso. Eso no contribuye, de ninguna manera, a que sea rápido. Me plantó el algodón también enfrente, con muy malas maneras, y se sentó en donde estaba pintándoselas, apenas dos segundos atrás. Se supone que iremos a una fiesta como amigos, pero me lo está poniendo difícil.

La verdad, si fui a la maldita fiesta es sólo por ella. Primero en sus ojos brilló el interés por ver el desastre de la cita Cormac MacLaggen, según ella, un total cretino e idiota de Gryffindor —a mí se me escapa el hecho de que lo sepa todo de todos, como un servicio de espionaje profesional— con Hermione Granger, a quien odia desde la primera vez que la vio, porque, bueno, afrontémoslo, tenía un peinado muy feo que ahora intenta disimular con moños de todos los tipos y formas. Y la dama a la que le estaba despintando las uñas no tiene mejores motivos para odiar: el peinado es suficiente.

Así que allí estamos, contra todo. Le había gritado a Draco Malfoy hacía menos de dos horas que era un imbécil que nunca la había llevado a una fiesta sana —cosa que no es cierta: ¿recuerdan el baile del torneo de los tres magos? Fue con él, que luego haya sido un desastre no quita lo anterior—, que era estúpido —cosa que ya sabemos, ¿para qué seguirla remarcando?— y que si él no la llevaba lo haría yo… Sí, esa fue la primera vez que tuve la noticia de que planeaba ir conmigo a la fiesta de Slughorn.

Y rompió otro de los tópicos de las mujeres: no tardan una eternidad en estar listas. Parkinson se arregla rápido, aunque sé que no le gusta demasiado su aspecto, ni siquiera hoy. Está acomplejada, cosa que es totalmente normal: su mejor amiga fue una de las grandes bellezas de Hogwarts y acercándose a la cuarentena, Daphne Greengrass sigue quitando el aire. Y ella no tenía en ese entonces ni ojos verdes, ni curvas de escándalo, ni maneras de mujer mayor, ni nada más. Pero no lo necesitaba, y no lo sabía.

Así que allí estábamos: preparados para el desastre de la temporada. ¿Alguna vez han visto las manos de Pansy Parkinson? Es de dedos largos, pero no huesudos. Uñas casi siempre pulcras y derechas, porque siempre dijo que, si no era una super modelo, al menos quería tener las uñas mejor arregladas que todo el mundo. Aunque en ese momento preciso fueran una cochinada embarrada en esmalte. Las fui despintando una a una, fijándome en sus manos —y nunca unas manos me habían parecido tan hermosas ni hipnotizantes—, sin ver a donde se dirigían sus ojos.

Si hubiera seguido siendo novia de Draco, juro que no hubiera intentado nada. Lo juro por Merlín y por los magos que lo precedieron. Pero llevaban casi seis meses jurando al ahora sí, ahora no, y dos meses irremediablemente separados. Draco Malfoy tenía cosas más preocupantes de las que ocuparse y Parkinson, por mucho que la hubiera querido —porque sí, la quiso, aunque fuera un cretino, un imbécil y se haya autosaboteado—, estaba en ese momento en segundo plano. Llevaban dos o tres meses separados, pero no habían dejado ese estira y afloja que tanto me irritaba. Porque era consiente de lo mucho que me gustaba Pansy desde hacía un año.

Y obviamente, allí estaba torturándome gratuitamente.

—Blaise, te quedó una mancha allí… —Pansy señaló, con su mano izquierda, una minúscula mancha microscópica en el dedo que estaba terminando de limpiar. Exagerada como la que más, y así sigue siendo. Levanté la mirada y me encuentro con su mirada. Malditos ojos. Tenían algo en ese momento, ese tinte desconcertado que los tiñó cuando voltee a verla de aquella manera tan directa. Me quedé perdido en ellos como el más idiota de los idiotas.

Y después hice lo que sólo un idiota puede hacer: la besé.

La historia no termina allí, pero pueden imaginarse lo que pasó después. Sí, fuimos a la fiesta de Slughorn y la pasamos bien. Se burló de Hermione Granger. No me acosté con ella. No era lo que quería. No nos hicimos novios, tampoco, pero no recuerdo porque fue aquello. Recuerdo que después vino la guerra y esa vez si nos golpeó a nosotros y nuestras preocupaciones pasaron a ser otras. Y después los juicios y ella volvió con Malfoy. Volvieron a sabotearse a sí mismos unas cuantas veces y a romper y yo a consolarla como el mejor imbécil. Hasta que un día llegó tocando a mi puerta diciendo que me daba una oportunidad.

¿Se me olvida algo? Ah, sí, el día de la boda, Theodore Nott me exigió que le diera las gracias.

* * *

**Pues Pansy sigue siendo mi favorita, y lo será mucho tiempo. Este fic está relacionado con Sólo una chica (otro de mis fics) y, en mucha mayor medida con El primer día del resto de mi vida. Los dos tienen como protagonista a Pansy, por supuesto, aunque este está enfocado de manera diferente: es lo que Blaise Zabini ve de ella. **

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 5 de Junio de 2014**


End file.
